Almost Human
by freakingdoomguy
Summary: TGST-1 Is a top of the line military Android designed for Infiltration, but can he blend in with society? (I'm not sure where I'm going take this but I'm planning on having it be about discovering what it means to be "human") Rated M for potentially graphic violence, harsh language, and maybe strange views on human society
1. Activation

Model: Tactical Ground Support Trooper prototype #1

Name: Tungsten

Purpose: Infiltration, Sabotage,Intelligence gathering, Assassination.

[ACTIVATION PROTOCOL ENGAGED]

All I know is darkness. Slowly the darkness fades and I see. There are several men standing in front of me. A couple of them are wearing long coats, something in my mind tells me they are scientists, well the floating letters above them tell me their name and occupation. The other men are military personnel, I don't know their names, as where I should se an identity is simply [REDACTED]. Their mouths are moving as if they are trying to communicate but I cannot understand them. One of the scientists produces a tool and approaches me. I attempt to turn away to find my arms and legs are bound. He reaches behind me with the device and suddenly "There, he should be able to here us now." The man says walking away the sound his footsteps newly echoing through the room "So this is the new prototype you designed doctor? What can it do?" The man in an officers uniform asked "We must train him for his purpose but he should be perfect for infiltration and intelligence gathering." Said an old man with a kind face. "So it's not of any use yet, I told you if you want continued funding we need an Android that can follow orders." The officer said. "He's designed to be an infiltrator so it will take time, we have to test his physical capabilities and modify his firmware as need be." The doctor begged. "You have a year, and It better be perfect." I don't understand. Where am I, who am I, what am I. I open my mouth scream but nothing. I cannot scream. "This piece of junk cannot even speak what use is it?" The annoyed officer stated "I told you that he still needed tuning but you insisted!" said the scientist. The other scientist approaches again with the tool and there is an audible click. "AAAAHHHH!" I scream so loud my voice crackles and distorts. "Damnit! what's wrong with this damn thing." Yelled the officer. "Oh he's probably terrified, I should have thought of this. He's just been activated for the first time and he's surrounded by strangers. Very rude strangers." The doctor says glaring at the soldiers. "What use is an android that feels fear?" Fear, I don't know the meaning of that word but it feels accurate. I zone out and fail to notice the doctors arguing with the soldiers. Eventually the soldiers leave. The old man with the kind eyes approaches me. "TGST-1 enter standy mode, Authorization Sigma Alpha Zeta One"

[SYSTEM OVERIDE ENTERING STANDBY MODE]

As my vision begins to fade I hear "I'm sorry my son, you'll be able to do great things soon."

This is a shorter chapter to open up with I'll try to write longer chapters as it goes on, I just wanted to get this scene over with. I've got some idea where I want this to go but we'll see


	2. Chapter 2: Home

[SYSTEM ACTIVATE]"Wake up my son. It's okay, you're safe here." I open my eyes, my vision heavily distorted. Soon there are pixels forming vague shapes. Soon those shapes become actual images, I see the doctor. He is smiling. "Wh-who are you?" I ask cautiously. "I am your creator, your... Father" "F-Father? What... What am I?" "You are a machine built to emulate human life, an automaton, an android. You were commissioned by the Atlesian military to be used for infiltration, But most importantly you are my son." He states calmly as he begins to embrace me. "Can you stand? I never got a chance to test if you were functioning properly" He asks me. I try to stand, something in me knowing how as if I've done it a thousand times already, I am relieved to find that the soldiers are gone but our surroundings are unfamiliar. "Father, where are we?" I ask as I begin to take my first steps. "We are at my laboratory, our home" "Father, you've returned!" A strange voice call out as from the other room a red haired girl runs out to hug the doctor. "Who is that?" She asks looking over at me. "Penny, this is Tungsten. He is your new brother." "Is he... like me?" "Yes. I want you to watch over him. He's only been active for a short while, I worry this might be a bit much for him." He says to her. I'm her brother? I'm a Machine? I don't know how to feel, should I be feeling? I am confused. All I is that I know nothing. "While you are here you are more than a machine Tungsten, you are family." Father tells me. "Lets get you hooked up to the computers so we can run a diagnostic." I comply with my instructions and take a seat next to a terminal. Father connects several wires to me and begins working with the terminal.

[DIAGNOSTIC SCANS INITIATED]

My vision begins to distort and I see lines of code running across my field of view.

"What's happening father?" I ask. "Don't worry, I'm just checking to make sure you're healthy." This continues to go on for a few minutes before it subsides. "You are experiencing mild corruption of your memory and networking capabilities. That could explain why you're so confused." He states. "I'll have to shut you down for a bit while I inspect your internals to make sure nothing is damaged." I feel... scared "Father, what will happen, I dont like the idea of losing awareness." "It will be like sleeping, you'll wake up refreshed snd fully functional." Sleeping, my databases remind me that humans must sleep to maintain functionality and occasionally enter states where their minds wander freely, they call it dreaming. "Father, will I dream?" I ask. "I do not see why not, maybe you'll see electric sheep." He says chuckling before continuing with "TGST-1 Initiate shutdown authorization Sigma Alpha Zeta One"

[SYSTEM OVERIDE: SHUTTING DOWN]

A few hours later*

[SYSTEM ACTIVATE]

"Good news everything seems to be in working order. The bad news is you'll have to learn your tricks firsthand." Father says as I wake up. I have access to all my internal databases now, I know that I am meant to be a soldier. "So I'll have to learn to fight?" I ask. "You already know how, you just need to put it into practice" Father tells me. "What else will I be able to do?" "You will be perfect, undetectable, unstoppable. Tonight though you just need to get used to being... alive." I am alive. A strange thing to tell a machine, though I trust father's judgement. "Go spend some time with your sister, she can help you learn what youre capable of." "Yes father, I'll do that now." I walk down the halls for a short while. As I enter a room that looks less like a lab and more like a proper home Penny rushes towards me. I freeze up and next thing I know she's hugging me. "I've always wanted a brother." I hug her back, after a few seconds she releases me. "I understand if you're confused, it's kind of weird being what we are." she says "but dont worry I'll help you learn" I smile, I feel a strange feeling inside, a light feeling. It feels similar to what humans would call happiness. "I would appreciate that Penny." I sit down on the floor and access my archives, I have to prepare for "Training" tomorrow morning.


End file.
